1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical transceiver modules. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and methods for validating the authenticity of an optical transceiver module via a predetermined cryptographic scheme.
2. The Relevant Technology
Computing and networking technology have transformed our world. As the amount of information communicated over networks has increased, high speed transmission has become ever more critical. Many high speed data transmission networks rely on optical transceivers and similar devices for facilitating transmission and reception of digital data embodied in the form of optical signals over optical fibers. Optical networks are thus found in a wide variety of high speed applications ranging from modest Local Area Networks (“LANs”) to backbones that define a large portion of the infrastructure of the Internet.
Typically, data transmission in such networks is implemented by way of an optical transmitter (also referred to as an “optoelectronic transducer”), such as a laser or Light Emitting Diode (“LED”). The optoelectronic transducer emits light when current is passed through it, the intensity of the emitted light being a function of the magnitude of the current. Data reception is generally implemented by way of an optical receiver (also referred to as an optoelectronic transducer), an example of which is a photodiode. The optoelectronic transducer receives light and generates a current, the magnitude of the generated current being a function of the intensity of the received light.
Various other components are also employed by the optical transceiver to aid in the control of the optical transmit and receive components, as well as the processing of various data and other signals. For example, such optical transceivers typically include a driver (e.g., referred to as a “laser driver” when used to drive a laser signal) configured to control the operation of the optical transmitter in response to various control inputs. The optical transceiver also generally includes an amplifier (e.g., often referred to as a “post-amplifier”) configured to amplify the channel-attenuated received signal prior to further processing. A controller circuit (hereinafter referred to as the “controller”) controls the operation of the laser driver and post-amplifier.
One challenge that is increasingly encountered involves the authenticity of optical transceivers used in connection with optical networking devices. For instance, manufacturers and users of optical networking devices that employ optical transceivers—such as routers, switches, and the like—often desire that only authentic transceivers originating from a reliable manufacturer be used in their devices.
Unfortunately, knock-off transceivers of unknown or spurious origin can infiltrate the transceiver market such that they are employed in optical networking devices. Such optical transceivers can be of inferior quality or be configured contrary to what is needed or desired. As a result, operation of the optical networking device itself can be compromised.
In light of the above, a need exists in the art for a means by which the identity of optical transceivers and other communications modules can be authenticated so as to prevent unknown or counterfeit devices from being employed in critical optical networking applications.